fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Forest Dragon Slayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Forest Dragon Slayer! Thanks for your edit to the Recon page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 22:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) do you need a hand True-Clown-Prince (talk) I'll fix the setup for you True-Clown-Prince (talk) I put the more up to date infobox up True-Clown-Prince (talk) Wood and Forest are the same thing. Just call it Wood Dragon Slayer (FDS) and say "the characters refer to it as Forest Dragon Slayer" The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:28, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Wood can be expanded to cover those. But do it if you want. 20:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Your Turn Video King (talk) 22:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Video King I see, while it does sound interesting, I'd rather if someone wasn't to use my own character, unless I'd do her conversations it'd be fine n' all. Also, use a signature at the end of your message. Highestbounty123 (talk) 21:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) LOL I see then~ Highestbounty123 (talk) 22:35, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your roleplaying offer. I don't use Maeve or Adara, in fact, I was planning on having them deleted soon. I have many other characters if you want to roleplay, because I would love to roleplay with you! Howl1234 (talk) 21:08, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Howl1234 I'll use Jezebel Ambrosia, ready when you are :) Howl1234 (talk) 21:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Howl1234 Hmmm...Jezebel is a wanderer so she could be wandering about and just happen to run into Eugene or something like that XD Howl1234 (talk) 22:31, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Howl1234 I'm doing well ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:16, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your turn. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:44, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Yar turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Great! :3 Can we do this as a story type RP tho? :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:10, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to start now? [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I can make a page about the story. Questions: 1. what's the plot 2. how should they meet 3. do you wanna pair them up or something cause i think thatd be cute for them 4. What's the title [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I actually like the plot and title. We can try pairing them up (if you want too). Instead of just Sword and Key, how about if we add Fairy Tail at the beginning like "Fairy Tail: Sword and Key"? And I can't think of anything for the title right now but i like this one. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:32, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey for the page, do you want to make the plot? because even though i know the plot, i don't know what to write for it. :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:56, October 9, 2013 (UTC) It's your time to shine in the RP ¬Watnos~ (talk) 13:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your turn. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) it's your turn *to dance* ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:24, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:32, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your Turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Yar turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your turn maybe ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:19, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Yo Turrn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I heard that it's your turn. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 17:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I changed some parts but not all. She's more confident in her magic than anything else. (forgot to put that down). PS: For my part, do you want me to make a new section, or to add on to it? [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) K [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Forest? Could we do that alternate POV thing? (like i write mako's and you write eugene's?) If we do, could you finish chapter 1? It'd be a bit easier for me. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey idky it doesn't show it, but I'm on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, since Eugene is oblivious, maybe we can get him to be jealous at the very close Celestial Spirits of Mako (Lacerta and Cepheus) since they are the closest male friends Mako has. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) D: It's one way to get rid of them... ¬Watnos~ (talk) 09:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I will be trying to be creative after you post in the rp, or anyone else that is rping, unless you want me to be creative and change it ¬Watnos~ (talk) 09:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. XD [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 19:49, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Ack, I hope what i did for the second chapter was okay. >w< I don't have any ideas right now. also i think we should discuss what happens in each chapter so we already know what to write about. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 20:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you want to do the fight scene between Mako and Eugene? (they should have a draw or something XD) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 22:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i am. sorry ive been a bit busy and i still mite be today so the update mite take awhile. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:13, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Three Slayers Collide Hey Forest. Me and Damon have already posted, so when you are available come talk with us to discuss the RP. Arukana (talk) 22:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) its alright. and that part looks fine. you can do chapter 3 now. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:57, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Tsuyo and Eugene should both attack the Vulcan, knocking it out, and then they can talk it out from there, it should initiate the fight due to Kogū's reaction to Damon. (04:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC)) In the next chapter, we can explain that. Or we can expand on that to chapter 2 if you want [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 04:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure sure. And yeah, i guess we should cover what happens after. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 18:44, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thats a great idea. I'll do that when i get the chance. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 18:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Damon and I have finished our parts. Just let us know when it is our time to post.Arukana (talk) 20:44, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm kind of confused on Forest Works with Fire, :). ¬Watnos~ (talk) 14:51, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Forest. Who's turn is it in the RP? The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:11, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Forest, We need you to get on, when you are available, so we can discuss the RP.The Dawn Angel (talk) 19:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Forest when you get the chance, can you speak with me about the RPThe Dawn Angel (talk) 22:00, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey who's turn is it on the RP?The Dawn Angel (talk) 22:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey In case I had to leave before u came back, Intro: Brawl Meeting it is chapter 1 and your post. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) When will we continue The Forest Works with Fire? ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Like what? D: ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:56, October 21, 2013 (UTC)